<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daunting Decisions by NicoDiAngeloLover7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814095">Daunting Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7'>NicoDiAngeloLover7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Death, Goblins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Rare Pairings, Some parts are based on the book, Vanishing Cabinets (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't think he would get to know a Slytherin because of a broken cabinet. But here he was... Is his nasty persona just a front for others to see?</p><p>I don't own anything, all rights to J.K. Rowling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graham Montague/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Change in Pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts">TheUltimateUndesirable</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When of my friends had mentioned about Graham Montague's character and since then I couldn't get it out of my mind. So, I thought I would try my hand at it. And since there is literally NO WORKS for the ship, I decided that needed to change. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Daunting Decisions – Chapter 1 (Change in Pace)</strong>
</p><p>If there was a year that Harry had to pick as the worst, it would be his fifth year. Which incidentally was also his OWLS year. It wouldn't have been so bad if the Ministry wasn't convinced that he was just as bad as Dumbledore. All because they couldn't accept the truth.</p><p>That part didn't make him furious. What did, was the fact that they tried to make him out a liar. It was like nothing would ever make the Wizarding World happy. Now they were trying to paint him as the enemy because he was trying to warn them. And that hadn't even been the worst part of the year.</p><p>The woman that had wanted to convict him at his trial was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. He had instantly been wary of the witch ever since he had seen her at the Head Table. He didn't need for Hermione to tell him that the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts, he already knew.</p><p>And that had just been the start of his struggles for this year. But it started because of Fudge disliked the fact he told the truth. And now this woman was probably doing the dirty work for him. She had already stated that she was there because of the Minister. He could be daft sometimes, but he knew this couldn't be good.</p><p>Perhaps his first defense lesson showed him all the truth he needed. She had it out for him ever since that first day. And you couldn't call them detentions, more like her personal set of torture. It didn't even matter if he didn't talk during her lessons, she would find some way to assign him detention. And Harry was getting tired of the constant slicing open on his hand because of her bloody quill.</p><p>He knew that Hermione disapproved of it, she practically told him to report it. Who could he report it to? McGonagall already told him to keep his head down. But that was what he was trying to do and the Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape wasn't helping.</p><p>So, not only did he have to endure the torture sessions of Umbridge's detentions. Harry also had to put up with his mind being ripped open. Or least that's what it felt like and maybe Ron did have a point. Was Snape only trying to open his mind to the constant dreams and attacks?</p><p>Hermione had instantly disapproved of that notion, believing that Dumbledore trusted him for a reason.</p><p>Harry snorted; trust was a fickle idea to him. It would only lead to disappointment.</p><p>Maybe it was the buildup from the year that made him do his next decision. He had been wearing the invisibility cloak at the time. Seeing that sometimes he just wanted to get away from everything and it seemed that being invisible was the best way to do this. Especially with Dumbledore gone and Umbridge now in the position of Headmistress. That vile witch could be capable of anything. And with the Easter holidays fast approaching…</p><p>But then he had overheard the twins talking about a Slytherin.</p><p>He recognized the name, Montague.</p><p>The Slytherin had been a rival of his in Quidditch. One, he was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and a chaser. And he wasn't against cheating in the game, he had seen it. He definitely wasn't a fan of Gryffindors, you would hear about it all the time in the Common Room.</p><p>But Harry didn't feel it was right.</p><p>Fred and George had been talking about where they pushed him into the Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor.</p><p>Harry's heart sank, he knew exactly what cabinet they were talking about. Three years previous, Nick, the Ghost of Gryffindor had convinced Peeves to crash that same cabinet. He had been about to get detention from Filch for bringing mud into the castle after Quidditch practice. It had saved him from detention, so he had been thankful at the time. Now if felt like it was about to be someone's downfall. What happened to them if they got shoved into a broken cabinet?</p><p>The small Gryffindor doubted that Fred and George realized that it was broken. Or maybe they did and just didn't care. He knew the twins loved their pranks, but he didn't think they were that cruel. Montague was still a Slytherin, but he didn't think he deserved that. What if something actually happened to him?</p><p>Harry silently walked away from the conversation he just heard. He knew that he had to do something, but how do you get someone out of a cabinet that's broken? He wasn't exactly sure, but he knew he had to do something.</p><p>Making a split decision, he headed towards the first floor, which was another six flights of stairs. Though he would grab the Marauders Map first. Hopefully the Grand Staircase would actually lead him to his destination without trying to change.</p><p>Harry figured he would probably need the map to locate Montague. He wasn't sure if the cabinet would be in the same place. He assumed it probably had gotten moved, surely it wouldn't stay there for three years.</p><p>Though maybe not if it was still on the first floor.</p><hr/><p>When Harry made it to the first floor, he felt like he should have been surprised. But he wasn't. The cabinet was still resting in the same place, maybe moved a few inches but that was it.</p><p>It looked just as he remembered back when he was only twelve years old. Then he had been terrified because everyone had believed he had been the Heir of Slytherin. He placed a hand on one of the cabinet's doors.</p><p>He wasn't sure what he was going to do. How did someone use a vanishing cabinet? It couldn't be as simple as opening the door, could it?</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and pulled.</p><p>The door wouldn't budge, but he wasn't going to give up. He grasped the handle with two hands and pulled. And to his surprise it actually opened for him. Though he had landed on his arse, surprised it actually opened.</p><p>The weird part, he could only see half of a body. He looked on in horror. What did Fred and George do?</p><p>Did Montague literally get stuck? They had mentioned he probably got lost on the other end. Did that mean he was literally in two places.</p><p>Harry took in a deep breath, what if he tried pulling him out. Maybe it was like those muggle magic shows, where it looked like one part was there. Maybe he could manage to pull him out, somehow…</p><p>Harry could see Montague's lower half and tried not to think about it too much. Last thing he needed was to get a hard on because he was staring at a wizard's arse. He didn't know if Montague would feel this, perhaps since he would be trying to pull him out.</p><p>The first thing Harry noticed was that Montague had moved when he grabbed at his leg. But he didn't try to kick him off. Maybe he realized that someone was trying to help?</p><p>Harry pulled and almost thought he lost grip on the Slytherin. Until he actually did, and crash landed onto the floor.</p><p>Except he wasn't the only one that fell to the floor.</p><p>There was now a heavy body lying on top of him and it was sort of crushing him.</p><p>"Move…" Harry tried to say. Though he felt his words were mostly muffled.</p><p>Thankfully he was heard, and he could take in much needed air. Then he noticed he was being stared at. No wand was being pointed at him, so he didn't take the defensive. Though he did scoot a little back to put more space between them.</p><p>"Why would you help me?" he finally spoke.</p><p>Harry found he liked the sound of his deep voice, never before had he ever heard him speak. It was nothing like Malfoy's whiny voice or the grunts of Crabbe and Goyle. He suddenly felt nervous, what could he really say… that he felt sorry for him?</p><p>"Because I couldn't leave someone to that fate, not when I probably could help," Harry mumbled.</p><p>The Gryffindor watched as his brown eyes widened at him, in shock or surprise, he wasn't sure.</p><p>"I'm a Slytherin… you're supposed to hate me…"</p><p>"Doesn't do a lot of good when I was almost a Slytherin… And its Malfoy I hate, most Slytherins I don't mind," Harry grumbled.</p><p>Maybe Harry felt a bit of satisfaction that he took Montague off guard. That probably wasn't the answer he was expecting.</p><p>"Why not leave me there?" he asked instead.</p><p>"You do realize that would mean I would have left you in a cabinet that was broken? Can you really expect to get out yourself? You were probably stuck between two locations. I may not know everything about magic since I'm only a fifth year, but I know that nothing good would come of it," Harry retorted.</p><p>Montague didn't confirm that, but nor did he deny that statement. Maybe it was because of his pride and the fact he didn't want to admit that a Gryffindor could be right. Though there was a part that was a bit thankful he didn't have to think about what could have happened. But he still found it pathetic that a Gryffindor had to help him. Considering it was the Boy-Who-Lived as well didn't help matters.</p><p>"Fine, don't answer me. Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong. But I guess I'm just a stupid Gryffindor," Harry got to his feet, though he had to steady himself for a moment.</p><p>Montague didn't say a word as Harry Potter walked away from him. Yet he wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed. Clearly Harry Potter was not the Gryffindor that everyone thought he was. But the thing was, he couldn't figure him out and he wasn't sure if he wanted to either. One thing he was certain, what did Umbridge really have against him?</p><p>He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Diggory didn't just show up dead and everyone pretend it was a freak accident. There had to be some truth to Potter's words last year and he wasn't about to ask him. He doubted the Gryffindor would be up for sharing that, he was still a Slytherin. But he did say that he didn't really hate all Slytherins, just Malfoy. He still doubted that Potter would just tell him. Though he still found it really weird that Potter would just help him just because he knew that the cabinet was broken. There was more to that story and Montague wanted to know what. He felt that the only people that would know that was Potter himself. And he probably had already gone back to Gryffindor Tower and he was not going to chase after some stupid Gryffindor.</p><hr/><p>When Harry had gone to his next lesson of Occlumency, he didn't originally go to them expecting it to be his last. It was still under the cover that he required Remedial Potions. So, when a Slytherin burst into Snape's office to report that the Fred and George had set off a numerous amount of fireworks in the corridors. He barely had time to blink before Snape said his lesson was cancelled for the evening.</p><p>Maybe that should have been the end of that. But Harry's curiosity got the better of him. He had seen the Pensieve in the corner and had been in Dumbledore's personal one. That had been a memory of Igor Karkaroff's trial, his freedom in exchange for names of Death Eaters. So, he couldn't help the curiosity that caught him again.</p><p>Maybe he should have just gone back to Gryffindor Tower, but he didn't. But he knew that he shouldn't have viewed it, this memory was probably kept private for a reason. And he could finally understand why Snape had hated his father so much, why he hated him so much.</p><p>But that didn't stop the cold fear that was placed into him on what happened next.</p><p>All he could recount was Snape's harsh and cold voice. A death grip on his arm, and no matter how hard he tried to pull away, he couldn't.</p><p>He felt dizzy from all the shaking that Snape did. It felt eerie similar to the Dursleys which made his blood go cold. He couldn't help remembering all the hits and smacks he received from them. The touch iron grip that Vernon would have.</p><p>The thoughts stopped when he was harshly thrown to the ground, hard. Harry winced, that was probably going to leave a bruise. He could remember the snarls to get out, but he was trying to do that already. Sliding back until he could get to his feet to run.</p><p>He saw the jar crash near his head as he practically ran out the door. His arm was starting to throb painfully. That would probably only be the first of bruises. He had to choke back his tears; he had thought Hogwarts would have at least been safe for him. Safer than the Dursleys at least.</p><p>But the mark that was starting to show on his arm was proving him wrong. He didn't think he could handle being in another room with Snape again. So, maybe it was a good thing that he no longer had Occlumency lessons.</p><p>Then he realized he was crying. His vision was blurry as he ran into someone, literally.</p><p>"Potter!" the voice sounded familiar.</p><p>Harry wasn't sure if he was glad that he just ran into the Slytherin he had saved from the cabinet just a few days ago.</p><p>Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt the dam break. Surprisingly Montague didn't turn and leave him there. But the arms around him only tightened, to the point it was actually comforting. What did it mean that he was literally receiving comfort from a Slytherin? A Slytherin he thought hated him because he wanted to help.</p><p>When Harry felt like his emotions were more under control, did Montague speak to him.</p><p>"Mind telling me what that was about?" his question was blunt.</p><p>Harry sniffled, "not going to make fun of me like the rest of you?"</p><p>"Potter, you literally just cried into my arms. I may not be as bright as your muggleborn friend, but I made it into Slytherin for a reason. I'm not as heartless to believe that something isn't majorly bothering you."</p><p>Harry snorted at that, which was better than the tears.</p><p>"Probably one of those Slytherins that believed that I had the all nice and perfect childhood," Harry muttered darkly.</p><p>Whatever Montague was expecting it was not that. Maybe he probably had been one of those. Everyone practically had, they expected that the famous Harry Potter had this amazing life and being pampered. But from his dark tone, it was anything but.</p><p>And maybe that actually made Montague a bit furious. He lived his entire life surrounded by talk of Voldemort and the expectation to join. Even after he had fallen the first time. But he was sure that Potter's life was worse than his. And he would have had a better one living with Death Eaters. And that was saying something, considering they were the ones trying to help kill him.</p><p>"Perhaps… but that doesn't mean I won't disbelieve you," Montague commented.</p><p>"Yeah… right… nobody believed me when I said Voldemort was back. What makes this any different…"</p><p>"Because you're not the Gryffindor you try to make everyone believe," Montague said seriously.</p><p>For whatever reason, that actually made Harry look at Montague. He wasn't sure what he saw, but something made him want to tell him. Ron may have known a portion of his home life. But there really wasn't someone that actually knew the truth. And it wasn't like he couldn't pass the bruise on his arm for nothing. He had already seen that Montague had noticed the mark.</p><p>To say that it was difficult to put into words was an understatement. Because then he had to admit out loud what the Dursleys had done was wrong. Never before had he experienced where someone had believed him. Dumbledore hadn't really believed him, had brushed his words aside. But he didn't want to start crying again. Once had been enough for today.</p><p>"That still don't explain why you were in tears," Montague noted.</p><p>This was the part Harry was dreading to tell. Because Snape was Montague's Head of House. Before now, Harry didn't even think this would happen.</p><p>So, he started to explain that it had never been Remedial Potions that he had been attending with Snape. Then there was the confession that he had witnessed a very private memory that he shouldn't have.</p><p>Harry tried to gloss over the details and that it really wasn't that bad. But considering the fact that he had literally balled over the incident said differently. And by Montague's frown, he hadn't been convinced.</p><p>"So, he reminded you of your uncle?" Montague questioned.</p><p>Harry gave a slow nod.</p><p>Montague sighed, "while I may agree with you that you shouldn't have seen that memory. I also believe that Professor Snape was out of line when he grabbed your arm. The fact you tried to get away and he didn't listen still irritates me. I should have some healing paste for that bruise, so it won't hurt as much. He may not believe you about your home life, but that is still not excuse for his actions."</p><p>"You believe me?!" Harry was shocked.</p><p>"I doubt that you would have gave yourself that nasty bruise. And your behavior actually makes sense," Montague raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Harry, who was still in his hold, blushed at that.</p><p>"Even if I'm a Gryffindor?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Your house shouldn't matter, but we both know that would be a lie," Montague stated.</p><p>"Even you hate Gryffindors," Harry pointed out.</p><p>"I hate idiotic Gryffindors, there's a difference. Would I have tried to calm you down otherwise?"</p><p>Harry looked down, "well I did get you out of that cabinet…"</p><p>Montague's lips twitched at that, "so, I may tolerate you more than other idiotic Gryffindors."</p><p>"Thanks Montague," Harry mumbled. Though he wasn't sure if he was talking about the paste, listening to him, or because he calmed him down. Maybe it was all three.</p><p>"The Slytherin looked slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"I think you deserve the right to call me, Graham. Considering…"</p><p>Harry grinned, "Just as long as you call me, Harry."</p><p>Graham snorted, "I suppose there are worse things in the world than befriending a puny Gryffindor."</p><p>Maybe he hadn't gotten all the answers he wanted from Potter… or rather Harry. But he felt that he understood the mysterious Gryffindor a bit more than anyone. He doubted that the Gryffindor ever told that much to anyone else. He wasn't exactly sure why Harry had felt the need to tell him. But he had definitely misunderstood everything he knew about him. And for the first time he had actually hated his Head of House. He would have never thought he would lay a hand on another student, no matter how angry they made you.</p><p>And since they were still around the dungeons, it hadn't been hard to sneak into the Common Room, grab the healing paste in his trunk. He knew he shouldn't, but he had enjoyed the feel of Harry in his arms. He was so skinny but felt him shiver against him upon applying the paste. His robes were probably soaked in his tears, but he didn't care at that moment. He had never been so thankful for trying to take points from Fred and George. He may have met the most real person in his entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taken by Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was so hard to get this chapter out. I kept getting stuck and stuck. But I am sooooo glad I managed to get past that and post this chapter. Hope you enjoy!!</p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Daunting Decisions – Chapter 2 (Taken by Surprise)</strong>
</p><p>Harry hadn't expected Montague… or rather Graham to talk to him again. He was still a Slytherin and Harry was a Gryffindor.</p><p>He didn't know what it was about him that made him confide in the Slytherin. He didn't even spread it around to the other Slytherins like he thought he would. Was it bad that he originally thought bad of Graham, but it wasn't like he really knew him either? His thoughts were so confusing, and it didn't help that he was well built, most likely due to Quidditch.</p><p>It was obvious that Graham didn't care if people saw him approach and talk to Harry Potter. He definitely had a Slytherin reputation and didn't hesitate to curse people who tried to criticize him for it.</p><p>"Do you think there wasn't a reason I was trying to take points?" Graham asked him one day.</p><p>Harry shrugged, "assumed it was because they were Gryffindors."</p><p>Graham had a nasty smirk on his lips, "that may have had some to do with it. Though mainly because they had been trying to test some of their products on some first year Slytherins."</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped, "but Hermione—"</p><p>"Do you really think a fifteen-year-old, lecturing two seventeen-year-old wizards will change a damn thing? Especially considering they are known as the Gryffindor pranksters?" he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Probably not," Harry sighed.</p><p>"Though, I will admit it did make it better that they were in Gryffindor," he smirked.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "you and that petty house rivalry."</p><p>"Keeps it competitive, though most don't see it as petty," Graham retorted.</p><p>"I also had my own house curse me because of loss of points, so yes, I do see it as petty," Harry shot back.</p><p>"Now do you see why I hate most Gryffindors?" Graham asked.</p><p>"Trust me… I hate some of them myself," Harry glowered.</p><p>"A Gryffindor hating other Gryffindors… never saw that one coming," Graham laughed.</p><p>Harry cracked a grin at that, "Does that mean you're also a Slytherin that hates other Slytherins?"</p><p>"At least Slytherins have more foresight than most Gryffindors."</p><p>Harry shrugged; it was probably true.</p><p>"You going to tell me why Umbridge seems to have a grudge against you?" Graham wanted to know.</p><p>"Thought it was pretty obvious," Harry mumbled.</p><p>"I know better than to believe petty rumors around the school. For all I know, it could be because you tried to fuck a Hippogriff," Graham crossed his arms.</p><p>Harry's face went bright red.</p><p>"Going by your face, I say it wasn't a Hippogriff. Was it a Centaur?"</p><p>"Merlin! How can you say that?!" Harry outburst, if anything his face went darker.</p><p>"Easy, because I just did," Graham smirked.</p><p>Harry buried his face into his hands, "you're horrible."</p><p>"You didn't say if it was the Centaur," Graham noted with a grin.</p><p>"None! None, okay!"</p><p>Graham laughed; Harry was so easy to rile up. Though he wouldn't tell him that, it was a bit obvious he never had sex in his life. He doubted that he had ever been kissed. There was some part of him that was glad of that fact, but he didn't know why. Though he let Harry get his embarrassment down enough to actually talk.</p><p>"She basically believed anything that Fudge said, he went into instant denial that Voldemort is back. I imagine she probably thinks I'm a liar myself and goes out her way to prove that. Probably why they did the hassle of that dumb trial."</p><p>Graham nodded, "everyone heard about that one. Which is also why the Ministry is divided."</p><p>"It is?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Half of them is going against the Ministry for trying to go against an underage wizard for the stupidest reason and the other half are the lap dogs of the Minister. Though most of them don't know what to think of Dumbledore's claims. But some of them do know that it was idiotic to put a trial for just because you didn't want to lose your soul."</p><p>Harry brushed a hand over his face, "it's not like I expected much more."</p><p>"But that don't mean that I haven't noticed the scar on your hand either," Graham brought up. "You haven't said everything, have you?"</p><p>"Its not like anyone else has noticed," Harry grumbled, moving a hand to cover the words.</p><p>"I'm not an oblivious Gryffindor either. Anyone who has familiarity with the goblins would know what that witch is doing," Graham remarked darkly.</p><p>"Why do you suddenly care?" Harry wanted to know.</p><p>"Should I need a reason to?" Graham raised an eyebrow before resting a hand on Harry's wrist.</p><p>"I—I don't know…" Harry stuttered, but he didn't jerk away.</p><p>"Maybe it's because I see a worthy Gryffindor," Graham smirked at him.</p><p>Harry felt a blush rising to his cheeks. This time it wasn't in embarrassment, well… maybe it was a little. But this time it wasn't because Graham was trying to tease him and get a reaction out of him.</p><p>The Slytherin's eyes flickered towards Harry's lips before looking up into his eyes. There was an intense emotion in those eyes that Graham wasn't sure of. But he pulled away before he could do something he would regret. There was a twinge of disappointment.</p><p>"But she is using an illegal Blood Quill. If you are smart, you could use this information against her. Though, seeing that you're doing a poor job of treating your hand. I would grab a vial of Essence of Murtlap. It won't completely heal it, but it will help with the pain and help heal most of the damage. Though if you choose to do the Slytherin way, maybe hold off the Murtlap for just a little bit. But you didn't hear that from me."</p><hr/><p>Graham's words stayed in Harry's mind for the next few days. Though he did find the Essence of Murtlap really did help, not that he didn't doubt the Slytherin's words. How did it quickly get to where Harry actually believed him? Not that he minded the Slytherin's presence. Maybe that was the problem, he actually liked being around him. He didn't understand it. So, he didn't try to.</p><p>But he kept thinking about where Graham had mentioned the Goblins. Before then, he didn't even realize that the quill he was using was called a Blood Quill. Though he probably should have realized that, considering it was making him write with his own blood. He figured it was probably bad, since why would a quill that used blood exist. The fact that Umbridge had one illegally made everything suddenly dawn on him.</p><p>There was the question, did he really want to get Umbridge in trouble and possibly Azkaban? The truth was… he did. He hated that woman even more than Voldemort, which he hadn't been sure was possible. But he wanted her to suffer like she forced him to.</p><p>Hermione would probably stare at him in shock, though he knew that she hated that witch as well. Though it could also be a sign that he was hanging around Slytherins too much.</p><p>That could be the reason he actually sent the letter out as Graham suggested. Well… he didn't really suggest it, though he did put the idea into his head. And once the idea was practically planted, it wouldn't leave him alone.</p><p>Though when it came down to writing the letter, he didn't tell Hermione or Ron what he was doing. For some reason he wanted to do this himself and felt that Hermione may critique him over it. Though he didn't really know on who he should address it to. He did remember Griphook being the first goblin to show him to his vault when he was eleven. But that didn't mean it went to him. But this wasn't really concerning his vault either, so he doubted he would address it to Griphook to begin with.</p><p>So, Harry figured the best way he probably could address this was, to the Goblins of Gringotts. He kept the letter fairly simple and straightforward, least Harry thought he did. He made sure to mention that a friend of his had advised that only Gringotts should be in possession of a Blood Quill. That a Ministry official was using a Blood Quill on its students. Harry didn't want to just say a professor, considering Harry didn't even view her as such. Plus, he knew she would be out before the year was over, it had been that way since before he was a first year. He ended the very short letter that he figured they should know of these findings. Though he did wonder how true it was that these Blood Quills were only to be in the possession of Gringotts. If that really was true, how did Umbridge manage to get a hold of one?</p><p>Harry doubted he would ever get to know the answer of that one. But that didn't stop his curiosity from growing.</p><hr/><p>Harry's curiosity wouldn't die down anytime soon. It had probably been almost a week, maybe not even that. But he couldn't help but want to know if the goblins would do something. He had already received a letter from them, surprisingly it was unopened. Probably because if it was opened, that would be a penalty and violation from the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and nobody wanted that.</p><p>It was a bit weird; Harry had never recalled ever getting a letter from Gringotts. So, he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting. He surely didn't expect them to send him a letter. They just seemed too prideful of creatures. He was sure they didn't really care on who he was unlike the wizards and witches in the magical world.</p><p>They definitely had a different reaction to him than what happened in the Leaky Cauldron when he was eleven. So, with trepidation, did he open the letter.</p><p>His eyebrows shot up in surprise. It had been a letter of thanks. Thanking him for bringing this travesty towards their attention and that they would quickly rectify this situation. The letter was to the point and short. Harry didn't even think they would send a letter, but at least he knew they would take care of it. Though he wasn't sure on the how and when. There had been a sincere apology towards him, he wondered if that was because he did have a vault full of gold in their bank. Was this their way of protecting him as their client for their bank? Maybe that was a question that should be asked for Graham. That he mind, he headed to the Great Hall for dinner.</p><p>Though later Harry wanted to smack himself. He had been in the Great Hall and didn't realize how much he was actually looking over at the Slytherin Table. Enough that both Hermione and Ron noticed the action.</p><p>He had been eating his dinner, but he apparently had been staring for several minutes or longer. His face went pink in embarrassment. It was one thing for Hermione to notice it, but it was another for Ron to see it.</p><p>"Who are you looking at, mate?" Ron said with a mouthful of food.</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>"Close your mouth when you're at least eating, Ron!"</p><p>Ron gave an embarrassed grin.</p><p>Harry quickly looked away from Graham before muttering, "nothing."</p><p>Hermione looked at him in disbelief. But she didn't say another word to protest it. She returned to the book she had been reading.</p><p>Ron just shrugged before shoving another forkful of food into his mouth.</p><p>Harry looked up with a quick glance to find that Graham was now staring back at him. He ducked his head back towards his plate, embarrassed he got caught. Before, the Slytherin had been chatting with his fellow Slytherins and eating. Did Slytherins have friends?</p><p>He still wanted to talk to him, and it wasn't like Graham didn't make it known that he was associated with Harry Potter. The Slytherin honestly didn't care who saw him with Harry. And that made a warm feeling rush through him.</p><p>His face was already pink from when Hermione and Ron caught him staring, though hopefully they didn't notice at who. He knew that his face must have turned a deeper shade. How was it that before now, he never really noticed Graham? Now he was always near the back of his mind. Even with this Gringotts thing, he was still near his mind. He wasn't sure on why, but he didn't dislike it. For the first time, he didn't care about having a Slytherin's attention on him, it actually was nice for once.</p><p>Was there something going on between them? Well… besides just friends or acquaintances… Harry didn't know for sure and he didn't really want to think much on it. For all he knew, Graham could still see him as some stupid Gryffindor. He didn't want to be hopeful about this and then just be disappointed.</p><p>When Harry rushed out of the Great Hall, hopefully without Ron and Hermione paying too much attention to him. He couldn't even remember what excuse he gave them. All he knew that his destination was to the Gryffindor Tower. Maybe he could escape and hide away his embarrassment for a little while.</p><p>Except that never actually happened, because Harry didn't even make it to the seventh floor before he was stopped.</p><p>He couldn't even get Graham's name out.</p><p>"Gra—"</p><p>Harry felt his body crash against the wall and his back met impact. If the impact hadn't forced all the air out of his throat, what Graham did, definitely did.</p><p>Lips sealed over his while a hand threaded into his hair. He made a noise of approvement and let the Slytherin take possession over his mouth. His lips were very insistent and there was a stray thought on what brought this on. Whatever it was, he wanted it to happen again if this was what it brought him. Whatever thought he had about that Graham thought he was an annoying Gryffindor flew out the window.</p><p>Harry could feel his muscles through his robes. The other arm had a claiming hold around his waist, which probably was going to bruise later. He did try to return the kiss, as sloppy as that was. But it seemed that Graham had no complaints about that, if the tightened grip was an indication.</p><p>When Harry finally could get a breath in. He raised a hand to his cheek, as if that would help get his heart rate under control.</p><p>"What… what brought that on?"</p><p>For once, Harry saw Graham get a little embarrassed. He literally at a loss for words. It was a bit endearing to witness, so he apparently wasn't the only one that was affected.</p><p>"Guess I'm not a stupid little Gryffindor, then?" Harry attempted to joke.</p><p>That actually got a small laugh out of Graham, which was better than the loss for words.</p><p>"Guess I'm not the only one that liked the nasty, old Slytherin?" Harry grinned.</p><p>Graham looked fake affronted, "I am not old, I'm only two years older than you!"</p><p>Harry's lips twitched at that.</p><p>"You have no idea how much you get under my skin, Harry. Definitely not the Gryffindor I expected years ago," Graham admitted.</p><p>Harry snorted, "you may throw curses, at some that may or may not deserve it—"</p><p>"Totally deserved it," Graham interrupted.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "that wasn't the point."</p><p>"Fine, agree to disagree."</p><p>"The point is," Harry repeated, "I know there is more to the Slytherin that you show. And you have already shown me that. How could I not fall for you?"</p><p>The next kiss wasn't as insistent, it was more slow and soft this time around. Though this time Harry didn't let go of his wrist. Then he finally stepped away a few inches.</p><p>"You still owe me an explanation why Gringotts owled me," Harry took the letter out of his robes.</p><p>Graham snorted, "I supposed I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Daunting Decisions – Chapter 3 (Revelations)</strong>
</p><p>The first thing that Harry noticed one morning was the absence of Umbridge at the Head Table. She wasn't as early as some of the other professors, namely Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. So, it wasn't a surprise to see those professors there when he walked in the door. But it was still a noticeable difference.</p><p>It did make Harry think that something did happen.</p><p>And Harry wasn't the only one that noticed her sudden absence. The Gryffindor had noticed that many eyes glanced over to the Head Table. Some of them being able to hide their surprise, others not so much.</p><p>Harry's eyes wandered over to Graham at the Slytherin Table, he was currently eating. But he didn't once see him glance over to notice the missing faculty member. It made Harry wonder if the Slytherin already knew that she was missing, or he honestly didn't care to look over there. He figured that he could always question the Slytherin about it later. But first he had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.</p><p>That was a class nobody wanted to miss. Professor McGonagall had a no-nonsense reputation for a reason.</p><p>But for the first time that year, Harry wished he had Defense that morning, maybe then he could find out if she was indeed missing or not.</p><p>Well… maybe not… because Professor McGonagall was doing a refresher for the upcoming OWLS. And Harry probably needed all the practice he could get before the actual exam.</p><hr/><p>It wouldn't be until Harry had a free period, the only reason he had that was because of when he dropped Divination. And he had never bothered to add another elective in its place. But he decided to seek out Graham now instead of waiting till the evening.</p><p>It wasn't that hard to find him. Usually Harry tried for the library first, since he was in his seventh year. Which meant he had to study for NEWTS. From there they made their way towards an abandoned corridor. It wouldn't be filled with students until the next bell rang.</p><p>"Did you notice that Umbridge wasn't at any of the meals?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Do you ever read the Prophet?" Graham raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Harry glared at him, "why would I do that?! So, I can hear more lies about myself..."</p><p>Graham rolled his eyes, "if you had, maybe you would have known the Goblins took her yesterday."</p><p>"Wait…So, she's not coming back?" Harry tried to make his voice not sound too hopeful. By Graham's amused look, he failed.</p><p>"Nobody makes it back once you violate a Goblin sanctioned matter."</p><p>Harry's eyes went wide, he didn't think it was in horror. Because he still didn't feel sorry for her. She had tortured him with that quill and even attempted the Cruciatus Curse on him. If anyone thought he should feel guilty, he didn't in the slightest.</p><p>"Do you think something will happen to her?"</p><p>Graham smirked, "of course."</p><p>Though it was a few hours later that Graham commented something to him.</p><p>"Maybe there is some Slytherin in you, after all. Here I thought the hat must be mistaken in your first year."</p><p>Harry had a slight blush; he knew that Graham was complimenting him in his own way. That was said before he was dragged into a kiss.</p><p>It wouldn't be until the following morning that he would know more about what happened to Umbridge. As well as the entire school. And not a single student had a Defense class that day.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hogwarts Inquisitor Faces Goblin Inquisition</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>In a bizarre twist of events, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, former Senior Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, was taken into custody by the goblins of Gringotts last night after violating a number of goblin laws and regulations. Ms. Umbridge will be beheaded by goblin officials if found guilty by the Goblin High Court. The Daily Prophet will be following this story closely, as will the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who was rushed to St Mungo's last night in a state of shock at the news.</em>
</p><p>Harry laid the paper down on the table, he blinked several times. As if he couldn't believe what he just read. One thing, Graham hadn't been wrong. And he knew that the goblins wouldn't allow her actions to go unpunished. He had known that for years, though having Graham's point of view did help get a better understanding of that. Though the Slytherin had probably been dealing with goblins his entire life and he actually learned about them before he turned eleven.</p><p>The Gryffindor's eyes glanced over to Graham, who was still reading the same paper that he just finished. He didn't even try to look over at his friends.</p><p>"What laws and regulations?" Hermione wondered out loud.</p><p>Nobody answered her, maybe that was because none of the Gryffindors actually knew, besides Harry. And he wasn't going to tell her, not yet anyways. Knowing her, she would be able to figure it out without anyone saying a word to her.</p><p>Harry locked eyes with Neville, he gave a slight nod at him. He realized with a jolt that Neville knew why. Did Umbridge force him to write with that Blood Quill? He hoped not. But with the amount of Gryffindors that were forced to write with that quill, it was very likely he was in that number. He knew that Fred and George had, but that was before they left the school. He wondered if they knew about Umbridge's fate.</p><p>Harry decided to excuse himself and make it out of the Great Hall. He didn't have to look to know that Graham followed him. He was greeted with a hot kiss and left with a dopey smile.</p><p>"I think I can get used to that," Harry grinned at him.</p><p>Graham snorted, though he had a hint of a smile on his lips.</p><p>"You knew this would happen," Harry stated.</p><p>"I had an idea. Once you reported it to them, I knew they wouldn't leave the matter alone. Not only did she somehow get her hands on an official artifact of the bank. She also harmed one of their top clients."</p><p>Harry nodded; Graham had already explained this to him. That had been one of the reasons for the thank you letter. Had it been anyone else, they wouldn't haven't even graced him with a letter. That wasn't to say they would brush the matter aside like the Ministry would have. The reason for the letter was because he was such a valued client to Gringotts and the bank. Though Harry felt a little of it had to due with that he actually showed respect to them every time he went to the bank. Most wizards and witches believed they were beneath them. Which didn't make sense to him, they handled their money, why wouldn't you show respect to them.</p><p>"Do you think she'll be beheaded?"</p><p>"Without a doubt. You may see an article about it in the next few days," Graham smirked.</p><hr/><p>Harry thought he was going to be sick when that article finally hit the paper. Because there was an image taken of the beheaded professor. He didn't even need to read the article for what it said. Because the image had been enough to tell him, and he knew he would never get that image out of his mind.</p><p>But it was obvious what the ruling was in the case at the Goblin High Court. If Harry was thankful for one thing, that woman would no longer be able to torture himself or any other student.</p><p>The Ministry did appoint another professor in place of Umbridge. Harry was just glad that it was someone he actually knew. Something he would mention to Graham later.</p><p>The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "after what happened, did you really expect them to allow the Minister to choose another for the Defense position?"</p><p>Harry's cheeks tinted pink.</p><p>"Thought as much. Madam Bones was the one to appoint someone to fill in until the end of the year. I am not surprised that she would choose one of her Aurors, at least they know what the expectations of such a position."</p><p>Harry nodded; he knew what he meant. Considering Professor McGonagall had been the one to tell him that a NEWT in Defense was required to be an Auror. And he actually didn't mind this one, they were nothing like Umbridge. Though the different colored hair could be considered to be a bit of a distraction. But at least maybe he could pass his OWLS this year. But he wasn't sure if being an Auror was what he wanted anymore. But he still had 2 more years to fully decide on that.</p><p>Harry let his eyes shift closed before kissing Graham. This was one thing he was going to miss next year. Since Graham was graduating, but hopefully the Hogsmeade weekends would rectify that. But he didn't think he would ever be tired of feeling Graham's lips and body against his.</p><p>But right now, he didn't want to think of his exams in the next few weeks. He didn't want to think of Umbridge or the Goblins. He wanted a distraction and he knew that Graham wouldn't mind one bit.</p><p>As if proven right, Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He definitely could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>